River of Fire/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Violetshine, Leafstar, and Tree sit in the leader’s den, discussing the yellow tom’s place in the Clan. The brown-and-cream she-cat insists that he needs to contribute to SkyClan in order to stay here. She says that he should train as a warrior, but he questions why he must fit in a specific role. Leafstar insists that is just the way Clans work, and gets agitated. Tree insists he wants to stay, but just needs to find his place. Violetshine gets scared, wanting the yellow tom to be able to stay in the Clan. :The black and white she-cat offers to take the tom hunting, so he can learn some warrior skills while he finds his place in the Clan. Leafstar is relieved and agrees, and thanks her. Violetshine leads Tree out of the den, and to the camp’s fern tunnel. She spots a group of former ShadowClan cats glaring after Leafstar, and reflects on how much tension there is. She pins it on the leader rejecting Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, and how their former Clanmates are close to outright defiance. Violetshine thinks that Leafstar might be right, as this is a time for caution. :Once in the forest, the warrior shows him a hunting crouch. In return, Tree copies her exactly, but is on his back, legs in the air. She mrrows in laughter, and he remarks that this is different than he normally hunts. Violetshine comments that it’s the way they do things here, and asks him to try it the right way. He does a decent job, but continues stalking until he falls over a steep bank. She is amused, but he points out that she never told him to stop. Tree shows her his method of hunting, which is staying still and pretending to be a bush. She is skeptical that it’ll work, and finds it very funny. However, moments later, a mouse comes by and Tree is able to kill it, proving his method works. :They begin to chat amiably, but Violetshine spots a flash of black fur. They see Juniperclaw sneaking around, heading towards ShadowClan’s old camp. They follow him to find Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker there. Violetshine meets their glares, asking why they’re here when Leafstar asked them to leave. Sleekwhisker explains that this is their home, and starts to insult the warrior. She is furious, but Tree cuts in, asking why they shouldn’t report this to Leafstar. Yarrowleaf explains sorrowfully that she can’t wander the forest while expecting kits, and wants to come home. Sleekwhisker agrees with her friend, begging Violetshine for help to let them stay. The warrior feels sympathy, but insists she’s a SkyClan cat now, and Leafstar needs to know what is happening on her territory. Tree proposes an alternate solution, of the pair being allowed to stay until the queen’s kits are born and weaned. He and Violetshine agree to take them to Leafstar, and escort them to camp. :Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker are taken to Leafstar, who is angry that they’ve returned. She implores to know who was in on this scheme, and several of the former ShadowClan cats admit they’ve been helping. They pledge to be loyal from this point forward, but it doesn’t seem to affect the leader. Tree proposes that the pair be allowed to stay until Yarrowleaf’s kits are born and weaned. He says that this can be used as a trial period, and they can be sent away for good afterwards. The leader reluctantly agrees, but puts Tree in charge of them. As the two cats are led away to their dens, Violetshine notices many cats are unhappy with the decision. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafstar *Scorchfur *Snowbird *Juniperclaw *Yarrowleaf *Sleekwhisker *Plumwillow *Puddleshine *Frecklewish *Hawkwing *Whorlpaw *Strikestone *Rowanclaw *Tawnypelt }} Notes and references Category:River of Fire Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc